Taking what is hers
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Someone has kidnap Harper! But who? What is Alex going to do to get her best friend back and will she be able to save her or will she be to late!
1. Chapter 1

Taking what is hers

Someone has kidnap Harper! But who? What is Alex going to do to get her best friend back and will she be able to save her or will she be to late!

**WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP= WIZARD'S OF WAVELY PLACE**

_Chapter 1 :The Note_

_ Dear Miss. Alex Russo._

_I've taken something of value of yours. Your wondering what it is well, my dear it's what you hold most cherish. Your little redheaded best friend. I kidnap her and I will keep giving you hints on how to find me. I took her like you took away what I cherish the most. In this letter is a piece of her outfit. Will you be able to save her or will she die by my hand. _

_P.S You won't be able to find her with magic ._

_Sign Truly your Perfect Enemy _

" **HARPER" **screamedAlex at the top of her lung's. Alex was on the ground crying. She gotten this letter today after school. She was wondering where Harper was all day, she thought maybe the redhead went home not felling well. After her big break up with Zeke Harper has been pushing her self to the limit trying to forget him. Alex was really worried, she had a bad feeling like her Alex sense were tingling. Now she knew why someone kidnap Harper and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to the police with this letter, if she did then they would know she was a wizard.

" We'll get Harper back Alex we'll get the Wizard Police to help us. Obviously this person knows about you being a wizard." said Justin as he frowned. He was very upset as well about Harper being kidnap. He saw Harper as a sister and for someone to take her it made his blood boil.

" Harper, …...Harper shes... she gone" cried Alex as she hugged her self.

" Alex who ever took Harper will pay , they can't stand up against three angry wizard's for taking there sister." said Max as he picked Alex up and hugged her. He knew Harper wasn't his blood sister but it didn't matter she was a sister in his eye's.

" How , How did this person know that I love Harper how did they know that she is my most cherished thing in the world to me." cried Alex as she looked at her family. Her father was angry with rage his face was red and he was trying to clam down so he could take to the wizard council. Her mother was crying holding the piece of fabric that was sent with the note.

" Because everyone can see it Alex" whispered Max as he rubbed Alex's back.

" I tried so hard to not show my feeling's and now look what happened." said Alex as she wiped her tear's away.

" Whoever this person is , there going to DIE when I find them . If they so much as lay a finger on her I'm going to hurt them so bad that they wished that they were never born." said Alex as she grabbed her wand and cast a spell of lighting in the sky. She kept on doing this for hour's letting her rage out. She hope deep in her heart that Harper was ok.

( With Harper)

" Hello Harper I hope you had a good nap but it's to early for you to wake up" said a voice. Harper couldn't see anything her eye's where cover and she felt a small pinch on her arm then her eye's felt heavy and she couldn't hold her body up, she passed out.

"Well well well looks like I'm going to win this little game. Sleep tight Harper for tonight will be the only peaceful sleep you'll get." said The voice. The the mysterious person ran there hand threw Harper hair.

**WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP= WIZARD'S OF WAVELY PLACE**

**Dun dun dunnnn, So what do you think Hmm, I want to know** **please tell me what you think, or what should happen. **


	2. Chapter 2

Taking what is hers

Someone has kidnap Harper! But who? What is Alex going to do to get her best friend back and will she be able to save her or will she be to late!

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

_**Dear Alex**_

_**How's life with out your perishes little red head. I bet it's silent. All she does here is scream bloody murder, but that might be because I'm hurting her huh. He-he-he , This here letter is written in her blood. For your first hint, I'm not in New York, Hope that help's. Tick – Toc Tick - Toc. When will you find her or is her blood going to be on your hand's Russo.**_

_**P.S : By the way did you know Harper is afraid of Needle's. It's fun to see the fear in her eye's.**_

_**From Your Perfect Enemy **_

" I got another letter this is the second one and were no closer to finding Harper." cried Alex as she read the letter. She hadn't slept since she got the first letter and that was a week ago. She hadn't bath, eaten, all she did was try every kind of spell to find Harper. But nothing worked , it was like Harper was never born. She looked terrible, sickly pale yellow skin, hair a mess, she was even wearing the same clothes of that dreadful day. The only thing different was that she had a piece of fabric in her hand , that never left when it came to her with that letter.

" Alex we will find her. If magic's not working then let's do it the way. In the first letter it said Magic won't work anyway" said Justin as he frowned.

" Not in New York maybe if I flash to different sates and try the locating spell I can find her or try our mental link again." said Alex as she ignore her brother.

( It the kitchen )

" Professor Crumb's can you put her to asleep. She's been like this for a week she won't be any good if shes sick." said Theresa as she frowned looking at Alex as she talked to herself.

" DON'T YOU DARE" yelled Alex as she glared at them. Alex marched toward's them and looked all three of them in the eye.

" Don't you dare, I will not rest till I find out where Harper is and make sure she home and safe." said Alex in a low voice.

" Alex , nena you need to sleep you won't be any good to find Harper if your passed out." said Theresa as she looked at Alex.

" Like you care, your a bad mother. You don't care about our school life, our magical life and our feeling's all you care is about your self. " said Alex as she glared at her mother.

" Alex I love you , I'm worried for your health that's all. I'm worried about Harper too, I'm wondering what's happening to her, if she's okay, if's shes hurt and hoping to god that this sick bastard doesn't hurt her more then just hitting and cutting her. " said Theresa as she tried to hug Alex. Alex pushed her away and flashed to her room.

" IF MAGIC IS SO GREAT THEN YOU WOULD OF FOUND HER ALREADY" yelled Theresa as she marched to her room.

" I'll go talk to Alex , dad you got mom" said Justin as he walked upstairs.

( Alex's Room )

Knock, Knock

" Alex it's me, can I come in" asked Justin as he knocked the door.

" Go away Justin." said Alex as she glared at the door. Justin flashed in and looked at Alex.

" Look mom didn't mean what she said she worried like we all are about Harper .Harper's family and we will find her. But you need to rest so we can find her." said Justin as he cast a spell on Alex so she fell asleep.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

Well a short chap but and Alex is no closer to finding Harper. Who has her and is she okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking what is hers

Someone has kidnap Harper! But who? What is Alex going to do to get her best friend back and will she be able to save her or will she be to late!

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

Alex woke up, she hated to admit it but she needed that nap. She looked around almost every other thing in her room reminded her of Harper. Her Harper the person she loved with all that she was. She tried pushing her feeling's for Harper on guy's , but it never worked. They weren't Harper , they could never make her feel so alive by just smiling or looking at them with there eye's. Only Harper could make her really smile, only Harper could make her laugh, only Harper can make her want to be a better person.

" I wish I told you before how I felt about you. I wanted to for so long, I wanted to tell you how much I love you. When I find you I will, I promise you Harper. I will find you and I will tell you that I love you." said Alex as she looked at a picture of when she was five year's old she was with Harper. It was her favorite picture, Harper was dressed as a knight and she was a princess. She begged Harper for three week's to be a knight so she could be a princess. Harper finally agreed and she was a her knight.

" Hehe, you where always my knight in shining armor. Saving me from homework and having my back with bully's . Now it's my turn to be your knight and save you my princess." said Alex as she walked out of her room. Alex walked down to find just looking on Harper's lap top, Max was talking to Professor Crumb's and her mother and Father where looking at Map's.

" SO what do we got now and what are you doing to Harper's laptop" said Alex as she walked to Justin.

" I'm trying to hack into it maybe there's a clue on who has Harper. Like a email or something. But I can get into her laptop I don't know the pass word" said Justin as he looked at Alex.

" It;s Funky Hat" said Alex as she frowned. Thinking that they haven't song that song in a while. Justin typed in the word and was let into Harper's file.

" Wow, I didn't know this about Harper" said Justin as he looked at the screen.

" What" asked Alex as she sat down next to him.

" Harper was chatting to a GLBT chat room. Look's like she has 15 friend's . Her Screen name is SweetRed3 XOXO" said Justin as he looked at the screen.

" I didn't know that too. Do you think one of them Harpernaped Harper" asked Alex as she looked at the screen.

" I don't think so , who ever took Harper did it because they know you not just Harper." said Justin as he looked at the list of girl's Harper was talking to.

" Look, like one of them started at Chat with Harper" said Alex as she pointed to the screen.

**HowlingMagicismyLife: Hey how's it going?**

" Should we say where not Harper" said Justin as he looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head. She was feeling a little jealous that Harper was talking to other girl's and not her.

**SweetRed3XOXO: Sorry I'm not Harper:(**

**HowlingMagicismyLife: I KNOW, so who's this Justin or Alex.**

" Guy's I think we have our person." said Justin as he looked at the screen. Everyone ran to him and looked at the screen.

" Give that to me" said Alex as she grabbed the Laptop from Justin.

**SweetRed3XOXO: who are you where's Harper tell me NOW! **

**HowlingMagicismyLife: Ahh, it's Alex how are you. How you doing with out your little redhead huh. I bet your going crazy.**

**SweetRed3XOXO: TELL ME WHERE HARPER IS NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU**

**HowlingMagicismyLife: hahaha, bye bye Alex. But since your on here's a new hint so I don't have to send a letter. I'm now in New York and you can't use magic you know this now but here's something you don't know the place I am is always busy with life and death at the same time.**

_HowlingMagicismyLife:has signed out._

" What the fuck Justin do some can't you track where's she doing this from or something" said Alex as she looked at Him.

" Yeah, I think I can." said Justin as he took the laptop back.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP Wizards of w Waverly Place WOWP **

**So I updated a little **


End file.
